Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheet size specification systems, sheet size specification methods, computer-readable storage mediums that store sheet size specification programs, and image forming devices that specify sheet size of sheets set on sheet stacking trays of image forming devices.
Related Art
In recent years there has been a strong demand for cost reduction in the field of image forming devices, and therefore it is desirable to reduce the number of parts as much as possible.
Thus, reducing the number of parts such as sensors and harnesses has been considered, and one option is omitting a sheet size detection sensor at a sheet stacking tray for a paper feed.
However, if a sheet size detection sensor is omitted, a user must directly input, via an operation panel, the sheet size of sheets on the sheet stacking tray. If the user measures the sheet size by using a scale, for example, a great deal of time and effort is required. If the user judges the sheet size by eye, then mistakes in input may easily occur.
Thus, for example, in JP H7-253735, a configuration is disclosed in which an image forming device is a photocopier, and sheets are scanned by a scanner to detect sheet size.
However, according to JP H7-253735, in addition to the problem of the labor involved in removing a sheet from the sheet stacking tray and scanning it, the configuration cannot be implemented when an image forming device is specialized as a printer.